Reunited
by CoffeeBorne Addict
Summary: Ratchet had long thought Optimus Prime was no more. Brought together again, Optimus saw fit to greet his lover in the most pleasurable way possible. OPxRatchet, mech/mech action, sticky


**Takes place after Decepticon Island when Optimus and Ratchet return to Cybertron.**

 **Summary: Ratchet had long thought Optimus Prime was no more. Brought together again, Optimus saw fit to greet his lover in the most pleasurable way possible.**

xoxox

Ratchet had agreed to walk with the Prime to "catch up". He insisted that he leave Undertone with Drift's Minicons. Now, Ratchet understood why.

The Prime held the medic against the wall, pressing his frame flush with Ratchet's. At first, Ratchet was caught up in surprise. Then, he found himself reacting positively by claiming Optimus' lips in return. Dark servos pulled white thighs around the Prime's waist, their panels coming into hot contact. Ratchet gripped Optimus' collar armor, forcing the larger mech to slightly bow in order to maintain their liplock. A strained moan fell from Ratchet's lips as their kiss was parted, a single line of dribble refused to break. Optics met for a short period of time before they kissed again.

"Primus, I've missed you." Ratchet spoke breathlessly when he pulled away to intake some air.

"Allow me to show you how much I have missed you." He pressed against the medic's panel, drawing another moan from the smaller mech.

"Please do."

Fortunately, the Prime's new quarters were close by and Optimus carried the medic there, much to Ratchet's dismay. Upon arrival, Optimus did not hesitate to lay Ratchet on his berth. He tilted the medic's helm upwards, diving forward to kiss and nibble on the other's neck. Servos gripped Ratchet's thighs, stroking them lovingly. Ratchet was lax against the berth and his frame was near trembling as he received so much loving attention. The medic arched against the Prime's frame with a moan. A trail of kisses traveled down Ratchet's chest.

"Why are you such a damn tease, Optimus?" Ratchet said with a small growl. Optimus only chuckled before kissing Ratchet's midsection, digits continuing to massage white thighs. Ratchet gasped when Optimus' hot mouth plated a tender kiss above his spike panel. "Dammit, Optimus! Hurry it up already!"

"Patience is a virtue, Ratchet." Optimus almost whispered, his gaze rising only for a moment with a small grin. The Prime was rewarded with a rev from the medic's engine. "Besides, I know you love it when I tease you."

"If you weren't so damn right about tha-ahn!" Ratchet was unable to finish as Optimus gave his valve cover a languid lick. His hips twitched, thighs parting slightly wider. The medic could only watch as he moaned softly. Optimus was granted full access to Ratchet's valve when the cover slipped away and the smaller mech fell back, his helm pressing against the cushions of the berth. Optimus' glossa pressed against the valve's lips, licking them gently before he sucked on the anterior node. Ratchet gripped the berthsheets tightly as his frame trembled in arousal. He did not expect a digit to find its way inside of him.

"O-Optimus!" Ratchet cried, clutching the digit rubbing his interior. The digit found a soft pace, much to Ratchet's chagrin. Optimus did not leave room for opposition when his dentas grazed the anterior node and drew another loud moan from the smaller mech. "I will get you back for this, Optimus-ooh!"

A second digit moved beside the one already inside as Optimus crawled forward, his optics dimmed in arousal. Using his free servo, Optimus widened Ratchet's thighs. "I assume you have not had intimate contact since our last endeavor?"

"You know I am all yours." Ratchet said softly as the Prime added a third digit, groaning as the space became tighter. Optimus thrust his digits, widening them and massaging the valve walls.

Optimus smiled. "Good."

Ratchet glanced down as he heard his lover's spike panel flick away, a proud spike emerging and standing firm. The medic did not expect his frame to move for him, legs widening and hips raising eagerly. The very sight of the Prime's spike made him moan for it. There was an absence in his valve as the three digits left him. Lubricant coated digits moved to pull Ratchet's hips towards him, supporting the medic as Optimus pushed into his lover. Ratchet gasped as his awaiting valve engulfed the large spike, his callipers gripping the member. Optimus had to groan when heat surrounded him and held him firm.

"R-Ratchet..."

"For the love of Primus, Optimus... Move!"

Optimus chuckled at the medic's impatience. He bowed his helm, pressing a searing kiss against Ratchet's lips and he began to draw back his hips. The Prime relished the pleasured cry that came from the mech beneath when he rushed his hips forward. Ratchet's thighs tightened around the other's waist as the larger mech rocked into him, moaning in delight when the spike stimulated the node in the depths of his valve. Ratchet occupied his mouth against Optimus' neck and he sucked on the surface, biting gently. A guttural sound came from the back of Optimus' vocalizer and dark servos clenched the berthsheets.

Ratchet found the Prime's lips and he kissed him again. "I've missed you."

Optimus returned it with one of his own. "I have as well."

The pair did not say anything else after that. Optimus held Ratchet, thrusting into him at an even pace. Their sounds could be heard by them alone. Every kiss held a deeper meaning, every touch reminded them of what was theirs. As Ratchet came closer to overload, Optimus could sense it and he would drag out his thrusts. The medic pleaded for release, his optics bright with anticipation. Instead of giving his lover what he wanted, Optimus wrapped an arm underneath the medic and held him against his larger frame, moving Ratchet to where he was straddling the Prime. Optimus groaned when Ratchet pushed him flat against the berth and pressed his servos against the Prime's abdomen as he rode the large spike. It was hardly a gentle pace. Ratchet moaned delightfully, going at his own leisure. He gripped the spike tighter with every hard pound against his ceiling node. The medic was sure he would not last as long as Optimus did nothing to stop him from achieving overload. Optimus held Ratchet's thighs, thrusting upwards to meet the other halfway. He felt himself beginning to coil deep within his lower abdomen, a powerful urge to finish overwhelming him.

They moved faster and uncoordinated with a common goal. Almost simultaneously, both frames tensed. Ratchet cried, digits digging into Optimus' armor as he held the spike in a vice grip. Hot fluids covered his valve walls as Optimus overloaded inside of him, staking claim to what was his. Slowly, they eased onto one another. Ratchet rested atop Optimus' frame, both mechs venting hard. Ratchet gasped softly as Optimus removed his spike and their mixed fluids stained their thighs. Optimus cupped Ratchet's cheek and pressed a loving kiss. Ratchet found himself smiling.

"If you ever leave me again like that, Optimus Prime, I will hunt you down." Ratchet promised.

"I love you too, Ratchet."


End file.
